


'Cause I'm Thirsty for Your Love

by accordingtomel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtomel/pseuds/accordingtomel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tyler realizes he might possibly have feelings for Dylan beyond just friendship is approximately a week before filming for season one is supposed to wrap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I'm Thirsty for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hobrien Week 2015](http://eternalhobrien.tumblr.com/post/125043639813/welcome-to-hobrien-week-2015-this-week-was)
> 
> Not unlike the last fic I just posted, this one is also comprised almost entirely of ridiculous fluff. Because apparently that's how I roll. I'd apologize but I'm not really sorry. Once again, a huge thanks to iamderekhale for the quick, last minute beta. Any remaining mistakes are 100% my own. The title comes from Poets of the Falls' song, "Carnival of Rust." (It's such a great song, you should check it out if you've never heard it.)

The first time Tyler meets Dylan they hit it off immediately. It’s all smiles and laughter and excited conversation. No matter what ends up happening with _Teen Wolf_ , Tyler is fairly certain that he’s just made a new friend for life.

A couple weeks into filming season one, Tyler feels pretty confident that Dylan is going to end up becoming one of his best friends. The more time they spend together, the more they realize they have in common. Barely any time has passed and already Tyler literally can’t imagine his life without Dylan in it. He doesn’t know the last time he connected with someone this quickly and strongly.

The first time Tyler realizes he might possibly have feelings for Dylan beyond just friendship is approximately a week before filming for season one is supposed to wrap. 

He and Dylan had fallen asleep in his bed -- which is something that has happened far too many times for Tyler to count. But this time is different than it has ever been. This time Tyler wakes up first, eyes opening to the sight of a sleeping Dylan curled slightly into him. Tyler’s breath nearly catches in his throat at Dylan’s peaceful face, relaxed and soft and beautiful, and all Tyler can think is how much he wants to just _touch_ \-- to trace Dylan’s skin with his fingers, trailing across his cheek and down his neck to his collar. To press a kiss to every mole and to rub his beard against Dylan’s soft skin. He doesn’t do anything then, but the image of it all remains burned in his memory for a long time to come.

Dylan kisses Tyler on New Years Eve at a party co-hosted by Holland and Colton. They’re both more than a little drunk, but Tyler’s still aware enough of his actions to know that it’s happening. The kiss is brief, sloppy but sweet, and it leaves Tyler buzzing for days after. Dylan pats his cheek after, murmurs, “Happy New Years, Hoech. I hope you get everything you want this year,” and then he’s wandering off to find Posey to wish him a happy new year, while Tyler stares dumbly after him.

They don’t discuss the kiss. Tyler’s not even entirely sure if Dylan remembers it happened in the first place.

It takes Tyler two months after that to realize that he might actually be in love with Dylan. It’s startling only in how not surprised Tyler is by the revelation.

He has a brief moment of panic a few days later when reality finally sets in, but it passes just as quickly. He’s got too much going on right now to freak out. But, more importantly, for the first time in his life, Tyler feels like there’s nothing to be afraid of.

Tyler and Dylan are meeting for dinner and drinks at their favorite local pub. It’s generally quiet and the type of place that offers greater privacy to their patrons than most. Not that either of them are ever recognized when they’re out together, but it’s nice to know that they have a place where they can always be relatively anonymous.

It’s been almost two weeks since the last time they saw each other, both busy with other commitments. Which has been two weeks too long, in Tyler’s opinion. Especially when they usually hang out at least a couple times a week. They’re headed off to the MTV Movie Awards in a few days, but there’s no way Tyler would’ve been able to wait that long before seeing Dylan again.

Thankfully, it seems to be mutual.

“Dude, I feel like it’s been a million years,” Dylan says, smile bright and warm as he pulls Tyler in for a hug.

“The longest two weeks of my life,” Tyler says, before he can stop himself. 

He should probably feel embarrassed, but he can’t feel anything but contentment when Dylan laughs. They’d kept in touch through regular texting, but it wasn’t the same as physically being in each other’s presence. This is different. This is better. Tyler knows that he needs to talk to Dylan about his feelings, is pretty sure that he’s not alone in them either. But the timing has never felt right before tonight, and he knows that it’s probably not going to get any better.

Their waitress comes by to take their drink orders a few minutes later and then it’s just the two of them once more. Conversation flows freely and easily between Tyler and Dylan, as it always does. And it feels -- not for the first time -- like Tyler’s known Dylan his entire life. He keeps trying to find the right time to start the conversation, determined to finally bring it up, because he’s tired of avoiding this. But their waitress comes back with their drinks, then to take their order, and it just never feels like a good time.

In the end, though, it’s actually Dylan who brings everything up.

“So, there’s kind of something I’ve wanted to talk to you about for awhile now,” Dylan says a few minutes into their dinner. 

“Sure, go for it.”

“It’s about us. And our relationship.”

That gets Tyler’s attention, and he places his fork down on his plate, giving Dylan his full attention.

Dylan hesitates for a moment, biting his lip like he’s trying to talk himself into saying whatever it is that he wants to say. And then, “I can’t stop thinking about you. Ever. Like in a ‘I want to kiss and touch and fuck you so goddamn hard I can’t even think straight’ kind of way.”

Tyler chokes on air. Or maybe on his own saliva. He’s not sure which, only that he’s choking and flushed right from the tips of his ears down to his chest.

“Okay, fuck, so that didn’t quite come out how I was expecting it to?”

Dylan pushes Tyler’s glass of water towards him and Tyler gratefully accepts it, taking several gulps before he feels like he can breathe again.

“Sorry. I just wasn’t quite expecting that,” Tyler says. “But I’m not sure what you’re saying exactly?” 

It feels dense to even ask, but he’s really not sure if he’s understanding here. Does Dylan just want to have sex with him or is there more to it? As if reading his mind, Dylan continues on.

“Let’s try this again. So, don’t get me wrong. I’m definitely familiar with the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing, but it’s never really been my thing, personally,” Dylan says carefully. And Tyler nods, because he knows that, and because it’s also not his style either. 

“Not that there’s anything wrong with it,” Dylan continues, at Tyler’s silent encouragement. “But I just can’t see that working out for us, you know?”

He does. “Definitely not.”

“And like, maybe if we weren’t as close as we are, I’d be willing to give it a try. Because I’m not gonna lie, Hoech, you’re beautiful, and I’ve wanted to get my hands on you for a long time now.” 

The compliment makes Tyler blush even harder – if that were even physically possible -- and he’s glad they’re in a quiet corner of a dimly lit restaurant. 

He feels like he should be saying something to that. Something like, _thank you_ or _you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen_ or maybe even _I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since the first time we met_ , but Tyler thinks that might be going a little overboard. Before he can even figure out what to say, Dylan’s already barreling on, as if he needs to get everything out.

“Anyway. I guess what I’m trying to say is that while I very much want to have sex with you, I don’t _just_ want sex, you know?” Dylan smiles at him, one of those shy fond smiles that Tyler’s starting to realize might just be exclusively for him. “I really care about you a lot, Hoech, and I want to date you so hard, you have no idea. And I’m pretty sure I’m not alone in this. Or at least I hope I’m not?”

Tyler knows that his face is still burning, but he can’t stop himself from grinning. “You’re not wrong at all. Actually, it’s weird, because I was planning to talk to you about us tonight too.”

“Seriously? Well obviously that’s a sign that we’re meant to be, then.”

“Obviously,” Tyler says with a smirk.

Dylan smiles back, but then his face morphs into something a bit more sober. “But in all seriousness, this is a pretty big decision, moving from friendship into a relationship. Especially when we’re still coworkers and probably will be for awhile.”

Tyler nods, because he gets it. “I know. I’ve thought about it a lot, trust me. And I don’t want to lose what we have, because you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. But I also think it’s worth the risk. You’re worth the risk to me. So yeah, I want to do this if you do.”

Dylan doesn’t even hesitate. “I do. I absolutely do.”

Their waitress seems to decide that this is the perfect time to return to their table to check on how the food is and Tyler’s pretty sure he and Dylan look like complete dorks, grinning at each other like a pair of idiots. They burst into laughter as she’s walking away and Tyler makes a note to tip her well later.

When he finally gets his laughter under control, Tyler realizes there’s one more very important thing that they haven’t talked about yet. “D? I just realized there’s something else we need to discuss.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Would it be okay if I kissed you now?”

Dylan stares at him for a second before laughing brightly. “Oh my god, you goober. You don’t have to ask. The answer will always be yes.”

And before Tyler can even do anything, Dylan’s leaning forward and pressing their mouths together. This time it’s slow and sweet, hands cradling each other’s faces, and Tyler feels himself melting into the kiss as Dylan opens up for him. It’s so much better than what he remembers.

“Mmm, that was an awesome first kiss,” Tyler says when they break apart.

Dylan’s eyebrows rise up on his forehead. “You mean second.”

“So you do remember that.”

“Of course. How could I ever forget kissing you?” Dylan grins, reaches out to grab Tyler’s hand in his. “This is the first one that really counts though.”

Tyler rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but agree anyway.

They’re going to be such an annoying, sappy couple, though. Tyler can already tell. He can’t wait.


End file.
